Sakura and The Triforce
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: The battle between Ganondorf, Link and Zelda has finished. Sakura alongside her friends witnessed a change in events... Not any ordinary change though. Syaoran and Sakura (alongside Nanoha and the others) have been given an adventure. Find the Triforce an


I've had this idea in my head for the best part of a week! Syaoran and Sakura!

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto had been twisting and turning in her bed in the Kinomoto household for quite a while now.

Touya raced to his sister's side, however, Keroberous was trying to see what she was seeing.

Yue closed his eyes as did Syaoran who had arrived on the scene. Tomoyo was kneeling by her best friend's bed side.

What Yue/Syaoran/Touya/Kero and Tomoyo saw... was nothing short of shocking.

[Sakura's premonition]

A boy garbed in green with a blade which was glowing was fighting with a very tall man... Covered in dark and evil energy with his sword at the ready.

There was a princess in the battlefield. She was firing what Sakura guessed was arrows covered in light.

Sakura stood on the edge of the entire battlefield. She was on a hill watching the entire battle unfold before her very eyes. Her emerald eyes caught sight of a boy in a cloak hovering high above the battlefield with his arms folded. His eyes were golden..Solid gold with a strange glow in them... Behind him however...Was something that looked like it was the legends... From Tomoeda's library...

"Link! We can't survive for much longer! Finish him off! We ca-" Sakura covered her eyes as the princess was killed in a massive blast of dark magic from the dark lord.

Link looked to where his long-time friend had been just moments ago. "Zelda!" He tried to go to her side...But the force-field looking thing prevented him from doing so. He watched helplessly as Zelda tried to reach for her arrow's but was then hit by another surge of evil energy...Thus killing her as her whole arm fell limp.

Link turned his attention back to the King of Evil. "You...You will die for killing her!" Link charged at him again. However, it was too little to late.

They all heard the evil man laugh. Sakura cringed as she heard him laugh. All of her friends cringed also.

On the other-side of the battlefield Sakura noted was her new friend:- Nanoha. She could only watch as well.

"Ganondorf is my name! You, Link, will die! Then the Triforce will be mine!" Ganondorf turned his head to the sky were the boy in golden and silver clothes eyes slowly widened. "And you will be my slave! For the rest of eternity!" He looked back to Link who's Master Sword was starting to get dimmer and dimmer.

The weather was something out of Sakura's nightmares. She had seen this dream before... Yet now it was as clear as day. Dark clouds circled in almost a hurricane circle. Thunder crackled extremely loudly above. Lightning bolts struck the ground and were the only way of seeing anything on this field.

Ganondorf took one more look at the boy above him. "Get ready Triforce! Because you are about to send the scared realm and every other realm to the very pit of darkness!" Ganondorf looked down at Link who was completely exhausted. He laughed again. He charged at Link as Link desperately tried to hold his sword up. Ganondorf took one pull back of his blackened blade... Before throwing it down and cutting Link into many pieces. Link screamed in pain and agony.

All of the Sage's who had been watching looked on in horror as the shining light in their dark land of Hyrule fell.

For Link it was game over. He fell onto the floor as Ganondorf crushed him under his boot. Ganondorf took a few steps back, and using his dark energy, lifted the Master Sword up and thrusted it (Similar as you would do when putting the sword in a pedestal) directly into Link's back.

The entire of Hyrule (as well as the Sacred Realm) went abnormally quiet as Ganondorf look up and saw the boy (or rather the human version of the Triforce) land on the ground. His eyes stared at the boy who looked at Ganondorf with quiet... yet... Obedient eyes.

Sakura and Nanoha screamed at the top of their lungs, as Ganondorf marched to the Triforce, with a massive smile on his face. "At last! My massive quest to find you again has succeeded!" Ganondorf reached his hand out and saw the entire Triforce come together in front of him. Ganondorf lowered his head. "Now Andrew... Or should I say Triforce... Grant my wish!"

Andrew lowered his head as Ganondorf pressed his hand against his chest. He looked down and closed his eyes.

Sakura shook her head as did Nanoha, they were desperately trying to get Ganondorf's gaze out of their heads. 'Please...Don't do it...Please Andrew!' They screamed in their heads... Only their respective parents and family could hear them.

Andrew opened his eyes and looked up. Ganondorf smiled. Andrew's eyes were longer golden with a glint in them anymore. His eyes were lava coloured. All of the good and pure magical energy in him and the Triforce had disappeared.

'I can't believe this is happening...' Sakura thought sadly to herself as she watched everything unfold.

Andrew nodded at Ganondorf. "What is your wish?"

"Take the light from Hyrule the Earth and legendary Sacred Realm, where you were originally located, and blot the clouds out! FOREVER!" Ganondorf shouted. Andrew nodded his head slowly as the Triforce behind him glowed red.

"As you wish" The Triforce rose into the air and Andrew disappeared. The Triforce itself shone with red and evil energy as Ganondorf's wish was fufilled. Ganondorf's eyes widened as he saw his piece of Power, Link's piece of courage and Zelda's piece of wisdom disappear.

Ganondorf shook his head. "No!" He pointed at the sacred object floating above him. "You can't do this! You will stay here! In my hand!"

Andrew reappeared standing on a tall pillar. "No Ganondorf. You have had your wish. I will return to the Sacred Realm. The Master Sword will return to its originally position. The Sky Temple no longer exists. I suggest you get to your castle quickly. This whole area is about to be destroyed with the Sky Temple's remains..."

Ganondorf was above to protest but then heard the evil god's singing as monster's began to appear all over the land. He rose his sword as he walked away from the battlefield. The monster's followed him like obedient dogs. "I need your power Andrew... But when I return to the Sacred Realm... You will die when I absorb your entire power into me!"

Andrew watched Ganondorf leave before turning to Nanoha first, the black/red and dark Triforce came back to him as it flew into his body. He closed his eyes again.

"Is...Is...there...anyway, we can restore this!?" Nanoha shouted.

Andrew opened his eyes. "There is but one way" Sakura tried to get some courage back. "Wh...What's the way?"

Andrew turned around and looked at Sakura. "You both" He disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Sakura. Less then arms reach in front of her. "Your friend. Nanoha. Must pass the trials of the gods. She must enter the ruins of the Temple of Time and...Pull out the Master Sword once again. She will then be given the same as Link was given. She will have the opportunity to take on Ganondorf. However, should she fail"

He looked back to Nanoha, who gulped a rather harsh gulp. "The Triforce will belong to Ganondorf. I will cease to exist. When he takes all of my power. I will be no longer the most powerful object to exist... I will be a cared blackened mess near his castle here in Hyrule. I won't be able to move. The only motion I will be able to do... Will be to tell the gods... That I failed. They would stand no chance against Ganondorf...No one will ever be able to defeat him. I will be...No more. Now Sakura..."

Sakura nodded slowly. "You must carry the Triforce. When you get to the Sacred Realm... You will most likely see it on top of the Pyramid of Light." Andrew shook his head twice. "I am mistaken. It is no longer the Pyramid of Light. It is known now as... the Pyramid of Darkness. Do you both understand?"

Both Nanoha and Sakura looked to each other for a moment, then they nodded at each other and turned to Andrew who was standing in the middle of the former battlefield.

He turned his gaze to the skies above him. The storm was just getting worse and worse. "You two will only have, one, chance to make this work. To stop Ganondorf... You both must be ready to take him down. This is the gods last desperate chance. Do not fail them. If you do... Your world will be worse then what it is now"

Andrew screamed as the Triforce was beginning to take control of everything about him. "You may be my human form. However, you will respond to me. I speak through you. Its time you faced reality. All of you"

All of them felt the Triforce was looking at them. Everyone of them. Dead in the eye which made both Nanoha and Sakura shake in fear. "Ganondorf will find me again. When he does. You will all die"

Andrew tried to shake his head yet the Triforce held his head straight with its power. "B..B..But... What...if Sakura... Win's against Ganondorf..."

The Triforce growled. "Do NOT push my patience Andrew!" Andrew again, screamed in pain as the sacred object sent surge after surge of lava through him. His blood was boiling. Yet there was nothing he could do so stop it. The Triforce increased the heat and soon enough, Andrew's blood wasn't just boiling... It was hotter then any solar star in the Universe.

"L...L...Leave him alone!" Sakura shouted as she felt the Triforce turn its attention to her. "We..We will stop Ganondorf and his evil army! Nanoha isn't going to give up! Neither am I!"

Andrew walked towards Sakura with his right arm outstretched. His right hand touched Sakura's left arm. "Insolent Human... You will feel some of the pain that Andrew feels..." They all heard the Triforce's voice throughout the farthest reaches of space. The Triforce was certainly one sacred object that you simply did, NOT, want to mess with.

Sakura suddenly fell onto her hands and knees as the evil energy touched her arm and whimped. Her blood was getting hot. "That is just the tip of the volcano of what I control. You will fall like the others before you. If, by some chance, you succeed... Then that's a very different story... Get back to your own lands"

Andrew clicked his fingers and all of them disappeared. The last thing they heard was, "Good luck"

[End Sakura's Nightmarish Premonition]

As soon as Sakura and the others came back to the real world... Sakura stood up and looked out the window. Ganondorf had truly destroyed the good energy that was originally on Earth... In fact, the trees were on the floor, destroyed. The buildings were just chared destroyed buildings. Even the amusement park was destroyed. Sakura's mobile rung and she walked to the desk, answering it.

Syaoran's eyes (along with the group's) widened as they saw just what the Triforce could do. "My god..." Tomoyo whispered. "Who could do such a thing?" Syaoran whispered which everyone nodded to.

"Sakura" Sakura's eyes widened as their gaze turned to her. "E-Eriol!?"

Tomoyo nodded. "If there's anyone out there who can help us... Its him" She whispered.

"By now you have seen the events unfolding outside" Sakura nodded as she put the phone on speaker phone. She sat back on her bed with Syaoran sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"That is the Triforce's might. Tomoyo look to where the Tokyo Tower was...Tell me what you see" Tomoyo turned her gaze with the others. "All I see is...darkness." Eriol's voice sounded on the phone again. "Concentrate. You will see what I see."

As they all concentrated all of their eyes widened. "No way..." Sakura whispered as Yulan walked in and stood by the door. Syaoran looked to his mother who nodded at him, they all turned around to see that in the darkness... Right were Tokyo Tower had been or the entire Tokyo city for that matter was gone.

All of the buildings (Including the tower itself) were destroyed. Every single building lay in ruin. All covered in fire and people screaming as they ran for their lives.

There was a massive building there now. It was a gigantic shield. All the way around what it had inside it. It contained the most evil structure to every be seen by anyone.

"Its..." Tomoyo whispered. "Yeah. That building belongs to Ganondorf"

The building in question?

Ganondorf's Castle.

* * *

Look's like we could be in for one hell of a wild ride!

Join me on this adventure! We'll see what happens!

~TTC


End file.
